The present invention relates to a canister for containing a particulate-type product. More particularly, it relates to a canister having an integrally formed, detachable premium, the removal of which does not adversely affect overall canister integrity.
An extremely popular form of packaging for dry, particulate-type products sold to consumers is a paper carton. The paper carton is normally rectangular-shaped, constructed of one or more layers of paper (such as label stock or paperboard having printing on an outer surface) and may or may not include an inner plastic liner. A wide variety of different products are packaged in this form, ranging from consumable items such as ready-to-eat (RTE) cereals and baking goods, to non-consumable items such as laundry detergents and deicing salt pellets.
Paper cartons present a number of advantages for manufactures, retailers and consumers. For example, paper cartons are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and provide a number of flat surfaces onto which product or promotional information can be displayed. Due to the rectangular, parallel-piped shape, the cartons are relatively rigid and readily stackable. Thus, the manufacturer can ship a large number of stacked cartons without experiencing product damage. Further, a retailer can maximize shelf space while fully displaying the product. Consumers likewise find the stackability characteristic desirable for home storage. Finally, paper cartons are typically sized in accordance with consumer preferences such that a desired amount or volume of product is provided within each individual carton.
Certain types of products are amenable to storage within a paper carton alone. Generally, however, a paper carton cannot, in and of itself, adequately maintain product integrity. For example, a paper carton likely will not prevent aroma, moisture, contaminants, small insects, etc. from passing through to the contained product. Thus, packaging for most particulate-type products requires an additional container or liner disposed within the paper carton. This is especially true for consumable/food products. A widely accepted technique for maintaining product integrity is to place the product into an inner container or bag that in turn is stored in the carton (commonly referred to as "bag in a box"). The bag is typically made of a plastic or glassine material and is sealed about the product. In this sealed form, the bag maintains product freshness and provides protection against insect infestation, whereas the outer paper carton provides packaging strength and display. Alternatively, a double packaging machine (DPM) technique can be employed to form a plastic or glassine liner within a paper carton. Regardless of the exact manufacturing process, the resulting packaging configuration includes a box with an inner liner. The box is a single layer paperboard or label stock material that provides structural integrity, whereas the inner liner serves as a barrier material.
The box with an inner liner packaging approach is universally employed. In fact, from a manufacturer's standpoint, box with an inner liner packaging satisfies a number important criteria including low cost, stackability, and large, flat surfaces for displaying product and promotional information. To this end, a common promotional technique is formation of a premium as part of the outer box. The premium is typically a coupon, promotional item, or graphical display directed toward a specific consumer class (e.g., a sports figure trading card) designated by appropriate printing on one or more of the outer faces of the box. The premium can assume a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Typically, however, an outer perimeter or border of the premium is defined by a printed line or series of dashed lines. While the box with an inner liner packaging, including a premium, is well-accepted, consumers may encounter several potential drawbacks. Several possible disadvantages relate generally to opening of the outer box, opening of the inner liner, dispensing of product from the opened package, and closing of the inner liner and/or outer box.
An additional concern resides in formation and removal of the above-described premium. For example, a consumer is normally required to use a scissors or knife to physically cut the premium from the outer box. This is a relatively difficult task, especially for a child, and may result in bodily harm to the consumer. Additionally, during this cutting process, the cutting implement may accidentally pierce or otherwise damage the inner liner, thereby greatly increasing the opportunity for product contamination. Similarly, removal of the premium results in a relatively large, unsightly hole in the outer box. Obviously, contaminants can more easily pass through this opening, and the overall structural integrity of the box may be negatively impacted. For these reasons, consumers tend to delay premium removal until after all of the contents of the packaging have been consumed. All too often, the consumer or other family member may unknowingly dispose of the package without removing the premium. Obviously, this oversight is detrimental to both the consumer and the supplier in that a future sale may be lost.
Manufacturers have recently attempted to overcome several of the above-described problems by incorporating a premium manufactured separately from the packaging itself For example, the premium may be formed by appropriate printing on a strip of film to which a pressure-sensitive adhesive is applied. The pressure-sensitive adhesive retains the premium at an outer surface of the box. The consumer can then simply remove the film-printed premium from the packaging without causing the above-described defects. In addition to increasing overall production costs by requiring an additional piece of material and related assembly steps, the separately produced premium presents other drawbacks. In particular, because the premium is not integrally formed with the outer box, an unscrupulous consumer can easily remove the premium from the packaging. As a result, the premium will not produce the manufacturer's desired effect, as the pilferer does not buy the product yet obtains the benefit of the premium.
Viewed as a whole, concerns relating to standard box with an inner liner packaging present numerous opportunities for consumer dissatisfaction. Essentially, consumer preferences for improvements to particulate-type product packaging can be separated into four categories. Consumers prefer that the package be easy to open, easily and satisfactorily re-closed, facilitate consistent and easy pouring and is acceptable for "clean" use by a child or others with limited dexterity. Obviously, consumers further prefer that product costs be as low as possible, and that certain other beneficial attributes associated with existing box with an inner liner packaging continue to be implemented. These existing properties includes package strength, product damage protection, use of high volume commercially available materials, visual display of product and promotional information, recycleability, stackability, and moisture, aroma, contaminant and insect protection.
Consumers continue to express a high demand for particulate-type products sold in paper cartons. However, various problems associated with use of standard packaging, and in particular box with an inner liner packages, may diminish purchasing enthusiasm. In this regard, one specific problem is presentation and removal of premiums. Alternative packaging efforts may satisfy some consumer concerns but fail to meet other expectations on a costeffective basis. Therefore, a need exists for a particulate-type product canister configured to present a relatively easily removable premium that does not otherwise negatively impact overall structural integrity.